A Different View
by lda-cullen
Summary: Everyone's thoughts on Sasha's fondness of a certain gymnast and what they think it will lead to.
1. Second Best

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all from Make It or Break It. All property belong to ABC Family.

Summer knew that she would always be second best. His second choice. She always knew that he would drop anything he was doing for _her _at any given moment_. _Whether it be in the middle of the night or in the middle of the day, Summer just knew that _she _would always come first. Summer was never a jealous person, but when it came to Sasha Belov, she felt different, strange, even. It wasn't him, it was all her. She wanted to be everything he wanted. She knew deep down though, that she couldn't. She couldn't even come close. She couldn't be the limber gymnast he secretly wanted; she didn't have the determination or fire that _she _had. Sometimes, when he thought she wasn't looking, he would sit at his desk and stare intently at his gymnast through the glass window, his first choice for several minutes. Summer noticed that when he did this, his whole being changed. His eyes conveyed the love that he held for _her_; his face was always relaxed when watching _her_. Summer wished that he would look at her that way. She wished that Sasha would look at her like she was his world; like she was his everything. That look and intensity was only reserved for one person. She knew it was. She sometimes wondered if he was just bidding his time, sitting in the wings waiting for the appropriate opportunity to go and be with his first choice. She knew going into this, that it wouldn't last. Summer knew she was only a place holder until _she_ was old enough, until _she_ wasn't his gymnast anymore. Even if he didn't know it yet. She knew, just by watching him, watch _her_, that the young athlete had tumbled right into his heart. In a few short months she had unknowingly, became Sasha Belov's everything. Everything that Sasha did, seemed to come back to his first choice. His coaching ideas, his attitudes, and his moods, seemed to go in sync with his star athlete; his favorite gymnast; and his preferred choice. Summer recently figured that one out. Summer noticed that when _she_ was irritated or upset, he was irritated or upset. She often times tried to talk to him or lure him out of his bad mood, but to no avail it didn't work. It didn't work because Summer wasn't _her_; could never be _her_. She knew that what her and Sasha had would be nothing more than a past romance, if you could even call it that. Summer knew that Sasha was waiting for the time when he could have everything with _her_. She knew that he wanted a wife, children, and a family one day. He wanted that with someone who understood him, loved him, and was similar to him. Summer knew she could never be that person. That person was already in his life; that person already had his heart. She could never compete with that.

She glanced around to see Sasha, once again, staring at his gymnasts through the glass window. She saw the look in his eyes and knew that he was focused on one person and one person only. He was intently watching _her_ again. This time, his eyes held something more than his usual emotions of love in them. They held love in them, but something more. Summer tried to decipher what it was in his eyes that she had seen. She finally came to realize that not only was there love in Sasha's eyes for his gymnast, but also longing, determination, and hope. The emotions in his eyes as he watched her, only confirmed what Summer already knew. She knew that he had found his other half; his match. Summer tried to brush the hurt aside, but found it was harder then she thought it would be. She decided that she would pretend that it was okay and that it didn't hurt. She would go on acting normal, until the end came. An end that she knew was coming in the not-so-distant future. She decided to play along in this charade, until the very end. She looked over at Sasha and decided to start her acting. She spoke for the first time all morning.

"So Sasha, it's been awhile since you and I went out. Your always in the gym." She looked at him to see, he finally took notice of her.

His eyes changed from loving to tolerant, as he glanced at her. He heaved a quiet sigh before answering. "It's close to the World's Trials and the girls need more practice time. Payson especially. I haven't really had time to spend my evenings out. Maybe after World's is out of the way."Summer knew he was making excuses. He preferred to spend time in the gym with his athletes, with his first choice, than to spend it with her. She looked over to see Sasha getting up from his desk, making a quick escape from her glances and questioning eyes.

"I couldn't do anything tonight anyway, Summer. I'm going to help Payson on her new floor routine after everyone else leaves for the night."

She watched as he made his way out of the office and into the gym. She gave a sigh as her thoughts continued from earlier. She knew he would say something like that to get out of doing something with her. She knew that if given the choice he would always choose _her_. She knew that she could never be Sasha Belov's other half in gymnastics nor could she be his other half for life. She knew in her heart that she could never be his wife, the mother of his future children, or his soul-mate. She could never be Payson Keeler.


	2. Pretending

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show. All property belongs to ABC Family. **

_AN: I was going to leave this with just Summer's thoughts of Sasha's feelings towards Payson, but I got the idea of involving other people in that perspective. Please let me know how this is. I'm not sure if I portrayed Kim properly. Just the idea of her being so persistent in the show that it wasn't a big deal and it was 'just an innocent crush' kinda gave me this idea. Let me know what you think. _

Kim Keeler would pretend that she didn't notice the way they looked at each other. She figures that if she pretends not to notice long enough, eventually, there will be nothing to notice. Deep in her heart, however, she knows that's not the case. Kim sees the way he looks at her oldest daughter, when he thinks no one is looking. The emotions she can see in his eyes, should make her angry, but surprisingly they don't. If she would take out the fact that he was her daughters coach then it wouldn't be a bad thing at all. In fact, it would be a wonderful thing. When she envisioned her daughters perfect match, he fit the bill. He had the same interests, same passion, same kind heart, same loyal and honorable nature. Her oldest daughter and her coach clicked in a way that was very rare. Kim watched as he trained and guided her daughter; watched as her daughter followed his guidance and instruction. They were a match made in gymnastics heaven. She could also see that chemistry, intensity, and passion spilled out in a different relationship involving her daughter and her coach. It was a bond and relationship that was more fitting of equal partners. She would keep telling herself that nothing has changed in her daughters' relationship with her coach. However, she knew that wasn't the case.

She remembered when Sasha called explaining why her daughter would be arriving home upset. The news that her daughter actually kissed her coach was surprising. She knew her daughter to be level headed and focused. She didn't think anyone or any boy for that matter, could distract her from gymnastics. Apparently there was one man to do just that. Ironically, that one man had to be her coach. She would tell herself that her daughter was just developing a crush. It would go away with time. She pretend that it wasn't a big deal for her daughter. Or her coach. On the contrary, Kim could see that the kissing incident changed her daughter; changed Sasha.

After the kiss, Kim told herself, that her daughter was just caught up in the moment of immense pleasure at nailing her new floor routine. She knew that, that wasn't the case. Kim noticed how she looked at Sasha differently since the kiss. She noticed how differently Sasha looked at his gymnast. As much as she pretended that the kiss shared between Sasha and her daughter didn't mean anything to either of them, she couldn't change the fact that it did in deed mean the world to them.

Kim knew deep down that Sasha was the one for her daughter. She had a gut feeling that he would be her son-in-law one day. Years from now, probably, hopefully, when her daughter achieved her dream in 2012 she sincerely hoped that Sasha would become family. She trusted Sasha with the one thing most precious to her. She knew Sasha would never do anything to hurt her. Kim knew he was the one for her daughter, when he believed in her, when no one else did. He bent over backwards for his favorite gymnast. She sensed that Sasha would do anything for her daughter; anything to protect her; anything to love her. She knew that Sasha wouldn't act on anything he was feeling for the sake of his gymnast. He didn't want to distract her; didn't want to fail her; didn't want to hurt her.

She knew that Sasha was only bidding his time and waiting, until the appropriate opportunity arose when he could swoop in and take her daughters heart. Even though Kim knew that he, unknowingly, already had it, just as her daughter had his. Surprisingly when she wasn't pretending, nothing was changing between her daughter and her coach, she was okay with that fact. She knew that Sasha would be her son-in-law one day. She knew that Sasha would willingly hand over his heart to her daughter proudly, lovingly like a gold medal. Kim smirked at the ironic thought of her daughter getting Sasha'a heart like a gold medal. Payson Keeler always was one for winning gold. Surprisingly, Kim Keeler was okay with that. When she wasn't pretending.


	3. Imagination

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show, all rights and property belong to ABC Family. **

_AN: This is the first time I'm really writing outside of Payson and Sasha's head. I usually write in their perspective because they are my favorite characters. So the one's I don't know much about, I'm just going to write how I think they would think or react to a relationship between Payson and Sasha. Please read and review and let me know how I do...lol...that rhymed. _

From the moment he first stepped foot into The Rock, Austin Tucker knew, who would have Sasha Belov's undivided attention and affection. It wasn't really a surprise considering the woman who held his attention and affection was a true champion. Most times he would walk into the gym for early morning practice, to find that his coach and the champion already practicing on a new routine or refining an older one, trying to make it flawless; just like her. Sometimes they would be locked in a small celebratory embrace for a flawless routine or a job well done. It was in those moments that Austin Tucker had a strange feeling come over him. The first time Austin witnessed such a moment between Sasha and his gymnast, he felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment not meant for anyone to witness, expect the two locked in the embrace. After that small intrusion on his part, he began to notice small things between the two that no one would notice if they wasn't really looking.

Most times Austin, just brushed it off as his imagination. He told himself, he only imagined a hug lasting a few short seconds longer than necessary. He would tell himself over and over that he didn't see Sasha hold onto her waist longer than necessary when helping her stay balanced on her new floor routine. He looked on once, as both coach and gymnast held onto each other as he was critiquing her, with their eyes closed and a look of pure unadulterated bliss on both their faces. The moment he swore he saw it, it was gone the next. He played it off as his imagination. He did after-all, have an overactive one.

The things witnessed he could not pull off as having an overactive imagination, however, was the emotions that played in his coach and fellow gymnasts' eyes every time they looked at each other. He couldn't say he imagined the love and trust in Sasha's eyes. The emotions was way too prominent in his ice blue eyes. He couldn't possibly imagine the love, adoration, trust, and longing in his fellow gymnasts eyes when she looked at her coach. Emotion as strong and prominent as love and trust couldn't be imagined: it was almost impossible.

Austin also, noticed that together they were better; stronger; perfect. Just like one half of each other. Apart, they were weaker; unfocused; imperfect. Just like an unfinished puzzle. He couldn't possibly imagine, that one day they would be together. He noticed Sasha's hesitation at times. He knew that when his fellow gymnast was legal and she achieved her dream, Sasha would be there, waiting. Waiting for what exactly he could only make an educated guess. He knew that his fellow gymnast would willingly go anywhere Sasha went. He could see devotion, fondness, trust, and even love in her eyes for Sasha. He couldn't put that off as just his imagination. He knew that most times they concealed their love for each other very well. If you didn't know them or work with them all day, everyday, you wouldn't see the hidden feelings. He, however, did. He knew they loved each other; he knew they were each others, other half. Most times he would ignore it, but when Sasha Belov and Payson Keeler were with each other and their masks slipped, even for a second, he couldn't say it was his imagination anymore.


	4. Keeping Secrets

Kaylie Cruz was never an envious person. She had everything she could every want in material things. Her parents had a lot of money. Her parents adored her; her older brother Leo protected her. A picture perfect family. At least that's what everyone sees. All of her friends had the one thing she didn't; they had love. Lauren had Carter even though she manipulated everyone to get him; Emily had Damon even though he was thousands of miles away; and Payson had the untouchable one, the forbidden one, the perfect one.

Every time Kaylie witnesses those two together she wants to cry, because together they were so perfect; so beautiful. She never tells anyone what she sees. It will be her secret, because she is a true best friend. She would never get Payson in trouble; she would never destroy a pure relationship; a fated relationship. Besides, if she told anyone what she thought was going on, then she would be destroying any chance any of them had of reaching their dreams in 2012; she would be taking away the one person that could help them reach their dreams. She would be stripping them of their coach and would crush Payson in the process both personally and athletically.

When she observed Payson preforming her floor routine, she flowed with grace; moved with beauty; and shined with love. It looked like Payson was executing her routine for one person; one man; one coach. In reality she was and Kaylie knew that. She also knew how their coach felt about Payson. He was a man that amplified confidence, perfected dedication, showed raw passion, but hid his emotions and feelings for the sake of his favorite gymnast.

She knew he loved Payson. It was one of the most obvious things in the world. If Kim Keeler notices, then he was obvious; they both were. She sees how he looks at Payson. He looks at her as if he needs her in order to breathe. He looks at her with admiration for her passion and drive for the sport they both love; gazes at her with love for her and only her. Kaylie knew that he would do anything for Payson. He would die for her, if he absolutely had to; she knew he wouldn't hesitate.

Kaylie knew that it wasn't just gymnastics that they had in conman. Coincidentally they both loved the same music, same TV shows, and apparently both had a fondness for literature. British Literature to be exact. When Kaylie asked Payson how she knew all of this about their coach; she just shrugged and said they talked during a late practice once. Kaylie knew that, all that information couldn't possibly come from just one night of talking. All the information Payson had and knew about their coach was from many late night practices. She didn't say anything more about it though. She just let it go. She trusted Payson to know what she was doing; trusted their coach to know where to draw the line. As time passed Kaylie noticed certain things between Payson and their coach that wasn't there before. They hugged more, smiled at each other more, and he was critiquing her more. Kaylie assumed that it was just him coaching at first, but as time passed, she noticed that, critiquing wasn't the case. He was finding reasons to be near her.

It pissed Kaylie off at first. Their coach was supposed to be treating all of them with the same regard and time. Kaylie confronted their coach once about it. He claimed he needed to help her because of her lengthy absence after her fall. Kaylie knew it was just a lie. She watched as Payson was running towards the vault. She executed the moves perfectly. It was then she looked their coach in the eye, and whispered that it was something else entirely because, she looked just fine in her execution. She smirked as their legendary coach seemed at a loss for words. She took a quick glance at Payson and saw a small amount of fear in her dark blue eyes. It was then that Kaylie realized what information she stumble over. She saw that Payson locked eyes with their coach, then saw Payson look at her. Pleadingly. She then looked at their coach again. She saw his eyes soften as he gazed at Payson. His eyes held love. She gave a quick nod before going to the chalk bowl. She looked on at them and she met their coaches' eye and nodded. She would keep their secret. She would protect her best friend and their coach; she would protect their love; she would protect their dreams. She knew deep down that no one was more perfect for each other than Payson Keeler and Sasha Belov. Despite the age difference and the obvious fact that he was their coach, she would keep their secret. She believed in love; she believed in happy endings. She believed that her best friend and their coach deserved that. Even when they found it in each other.


	5. Negative Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the show. All property belongs to ABC Family. **

**AN: I wanted to get into Lauren's head. I don't really like writing her, because of the type of person she is. I'm not sure if I did this properly or not. The ending kind of just came to me when I was writing this. So please let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it. :) **

From the moment she looked into the ice blue eyes of Sasha Belov, she knew that she would be in a living hell. She knew he wouldn't treat her any different or show favoritism because her dad was his boss. If she wanted to make it now she would have to really work and stay focused. Working hard and staying focused is something that Lauren Tanner does not do well. She scoffed as she looked over at the golden girl. How in the hell Payson Keeler is still doing gymnastics after her back injury is still a mystery to her. She's sure that having Sasha Belov there for you and supporting you whenever you needed it, helps to. _Having a secret relationship with him, probably helped a hell of a lot to._ Lauren hated the relationship between Sasha and Payson. He was handsome, well built, and down right hot. Payson was...well...Payson. She was an average looking seventeen year old. She was shorter than her, hair duller than her, and less graceful. She should have the attention of Sasha, not Payson. It pissed Lauren off, to see the two of them working together. They worked more as equals, than coach and gymnast. She knew that Payson and Sasha talk late into the night after practice sometimes.

She saw them two months ago, when she had to come back to The Rock, to grab her bag from her locker. When she walked into the gym, she saw them, sitting on the mat in the center of the gym, not a care in the world. They were laughing at something one of them had said. She looked on and saw something between them, that no one else could. It was like they were...friends. It made Lauren laugh to think that the hard ass coach could be friends with one of his gymnasts'.

When Lauren secretly observed Payson and Sasha in the gym that night, she saw something that would turn the gymnastics world upside down if it got in the wrong hands. Lauren Tanner held information that could ruin both Sasha Belov and Payson Keeler.

She saw Payson lean forward and kiss Sasha right on the lips. Lauren assumed Sasha would pull away. She waited one...two...three...four...five seconds until she saw Sasha pull away. She could see the tidal wave of emotions in his face from her hiding spot in the dark hallway. He had a look of love and passion for the gymnast sitting across from him. She saw the look of love and happiness on Payson's face as she gazed back at Sasha.

Lauren waited in the hallway to see what would happen next. She was shocked to see them leaning towards each other again; lips locked in an intimate caress. Lauren stood their dumbfounded as her 'friend' and coach lay on the mats holding each other like their lives dependent on it. She quickly got her bag from her locker and stopped at the door again. They were still in the same position; same embrace. She exited the gym quickly, her mind conjuring up ways to use the information she just stumbled on.

Payson Keeler was every coaches dream. A hard working dedicated gymnast with heart. Lauren resented Payson for her achievements. Achievements she was lucky to have. If it weren't for Payson coming back into the spotlight of the sport after her accident, she would be one more place higher; in first place if it wasn't for Payson. For that, Lauren resented Payson, secretly disliked Payson. She even resented the relationship that Payson had with their seemingly untouchable coach. She now had a way of destroying Payson personally and professionally. On the plus side, she'd take down Sasha Belov to.

Thinking back on it now, she should have taken her chances and told someone what she saw that night in the gym. No one would think the picture she photo shopped of Payson and Sasha was an 'innocent crush' then. She scoffed to herself thinking of what she saw two months ago and the picture she created and sent to Ellen Beals. Sasha Belov would be out of The Rock if it was the last thing she did. She didn't care if she damaged Payson on her warpath. She hoped she did, because she would be back on top again. Lauren knew that Sasha was Payson's rock, protector, friend, and secret lover. When Sasha was gone, Payson would soon follow willingly. She knew Payson would go to the ends of the earth for the man she so obviously loved. She was lucky that he returned that love. Lauren went to bed with a satisfied smirk. Little did Lauren Tanner know that ten minutes away, the two people she sought to take down, was making plans in the dead of night to be together legally. Lauren Tanner could ruin a sport or peoples opinion, but she couldn't destroy a law binding union between two people meant to be together; couldn't ruin two people in love.


	6. Observations and Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show. All property belongs to ABC Family. **

**AN: Okay, I have never gotten into Emily's head before. So please let me know what you think. I continued this chapter from the last one. I am probably going to finish this story in the next two chapters. So please let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. I read and cherish all of them. So please Read and Review!**

Emily Kmetko was the underdog of The Rock. She had a natural talent that all gymnasts' wish they had. She also had a knack for being a well tuned observer. Many years in many different places taught her how to read people and their emotions well. For the first time in her short 17 years of life she felt truly at home in Boulder, Colorado. She had a coach who believed and trusted in her and two people she considered best friends. Kaylie Cruz and Payson Keeler were the two best friends that encouraged and believed in her, when all the other gymnasts didn't even give her a second glance or a moment of their time.

Emily was a person who believed in love and fate. She also believed in reality and logistics. There was some exceptions to her belief in logistics and reality. Sometime fate and love overruled logistics and reality in her mind. The best example of love and fate overruling logistics and reality is a relationship she observed on a daily basis.

The relationship started out as two people meeting and working together. Overtime, it grew and developed into something that neither of them expected. It grew into a legal and binding union of two people in love. Emily knew that her best friend wouldn't shout from the rooftops about her relationship or the permanence of it to anyone. At least not yet. Emily just happened to stumble on the information by accident. At first she was shocked as hell, but after awhile, she couldn't honestly think of anyone better for Payson than_ him_.

The man that Payson chose to be with was the person that Emily herself would have picked for her to. He had passion, dedication, and heart just like his wife. When Emily found out Payson was legally married she was shocked. When Emily found out who Payson's husband was she wasn't exactly surprised. Shocked that they actually went through with the wedding, yes. Surprised at who she married, no.

Emily was stretching on the mat as she saw Payson come through the front door, slightly flushed. A few seconds later Payson was sitting next to her stretching as well. She smirked as Payson tried to control her breathing. As Payson leaned forward, Emily got a glimpse of Payson's rings that she always wore as a necklace. Both looked up as Sasha Belov, their legendary coach and four time Olympic Gold Medalist, come through the door. As he made his way up into his office, Emily noticed Sasha hastily tuck his necklace on the inside of his shirt. Once the door was firmly shut Emily turned to Payson and smirked knowingly.

"So, Pay, how was your morning workout?" Emily noticed Payson blush.

"Funny Em. Real funny. My morning was fine as usual. I didn't work out as you so graciously put it. We had breakfast and talked. Like a normal couple. Even though we are so far from normal." Payson trailed off as Sasha made his way over towards them.

He looked slightly irritated and tired. Not a good combination for them, because when he wasn't in a good mood, everyone suffered; even his wife. She was after all, just another gymnast when she was in the gym. "Ladies, does this look like a sleep over? No. Payson you're on beam. Emily you're on floor. Now get to work." He walked towards the beam looking back at Payson expectantly. She sighed before getting up.

"I guess I better go over there, before he blows a fuse. He wasn't acting like this earlier. Maybe Beals called him and got him ticked off." Emily watched Payson walk over to the beam and talk to Sasha briefly before nodding and getting onto the beam.

Emily made her way over to the floor thinking about how she found out about her best friend's marriage. Her mind went back to about three months ago in early April. They were in the locker room getting ready to go home after a long day of practice. That's when Emily noticed the necklace laying on top of Payson's gym back. She picked it up and examined the rings on the chain. The first one had a gold band with a large diamond in the center nestled between two medium diamonds. Finishing off the ring was five small diamonds on each side of the larger stones. She gasped at the number of diamonds in the ring; 13 total. The person who got this for her best friend had to have a lot of money. Either that or they really loved her. She held the ring up to the light and noticed the ring was engraved on the inside. At closer inspection she made out two simple, but very powerful words: _Forever Yours. _She moved on to the next ring. This ring was simpler, but similar to the first ring. It was gold with ten small diamonds nestled together in a row on top of the band. Emily looked to see if this ring was also engraved. When holding it up towards the light, she noticed that it was in fact engraved. Although the inscription wasn't what she expected. The ring was inscribed with three letters: S. A. B. After quickly looking at them, she put the necklace back on top of the bag. A few seconds later, Payson walked out from the showers. Emily decided against mentioning it. If she wanted to talk about it she would.

A few days later Emily got called into Sasha's office for something about her scholarships. She walked into his office and sat in the chair across from him. She noticed he had a necklace laying on top of his paperwork. Before he spoke to her, he picked up the necklace and started playing with the ring. He was about to speak, when his phone rang. After a minute of the conversation, Sasha hung up and mentioned that he would be back in 5 minutes. She waited until he was out of the gym before looking for the necklace. It was there on top of the paperwork were he left it. She looked out the window to make sure she wasn't being watched before she picked it up and examined it. She noticed that it was a man's wedding band. It was a simple gold band with no diamonds or jewels in it. She looked to see if it was inscribed and was only half surprised to see that it in fact was inscribed. She noticed only three letters: P. R. B. That was all she needed to put two and two together. She hastily put down the necklace were Sasha had left it. When the short meeting was over she raced out of the office and up to Payson. She asked if she could talk to her later. Payson obviously agreed. So later that night, Payson fessed up to everything after Emily admitted she knew something. She told Emily about the relationship that she held dear; the legal union; the love that was so obviously clear. Emily stayed true to her word about not saying anything to anyone. She would keep everything a secret: the relationship; the marriage; and the love.

Emily was pulled out of her thoughts of her best friend and her husband by none other the Sasha himself. "Emily, what in the bloody hell are you doing just standing around? Get to work on the floor."He started to walk away, but turned to face her again. "Do your floor routine, AFTER, doing 5 wind sprints." With that he walked back over to Payson who was stretching out her leg. Emily aloud herself to observe the duo for a moment.

When looking at Payson and Sasha, Emily could feel the love and passion radiating off them like a tidal wave. She assumed she felt it because she knew of the marriage, but then again, before she knew of the marriage she could sense something between them. Although she just assumed it was their close coaching relationship. She laughs at herself now, for even thinking of something so tame between them could exist. She looks on as he coaches her like any other gymnast; looks on as she follows his instructions. The words trust and obey come to mind as she watches them. She watches as he steadies her as she stumbles on the dismount. As she watches this display the words protect and cherish come to mind. She knows deep in her heart that what she just witnessed and what information she holds is sacred. Not because of the controversy or scandal it could cause, but because of the pure love and true meaning that defines it; defines them.

As she takes off into the trenches of her conditioning she can only think of the love she is protecting. She looks over at them one more time and she knows she is making the right choice in protecting Mr. and Mrs. Belov. 


End file.
